Kazuhiro Hyuuga
by A Shit Writer
Summary: Found abandoned in the forest by the Dursley's, Hiashi takes Harry in as part of the Hyuuga/Hyuga Clan. What happens when Harry goes to Hogwarts? OOC Neji.
1. New Family

"I'M NOT BRINGING YOUR FREAKISHNESS BACK!" yelled Vernon at a crying toddler Harry Potter. Harry Potter whimpered. "But-" before Harry could continue, Vernon had knocked him unconscious before he left. Dudley gave his a hard kick before the Dursleys left the unconscious boy in the forest.

Little did they know, within the forest is a village. A village of 'freak' ninjas that use their own hand magic combat they call Chakra. And one head of the clan had found him. The head of the Hyuuga Clan, Hiashi Hyuuga.

Hiashi gasped and hastened to kneel down to the knocked out boy. He sighed in relief to know he was still breathing and maintained a chakra flow. But what nearly stabbed an invisible knife in his heart was when he found out all the injuries and bruises. Some shaped like big hands.

He noticed that the young boy was crying in his sleep. "Please… I'll be a good boy… Please…" It struck to him that he was beaten up. Not wanting him to stay vulnerable in the woods, he picked him up over his shoulder and carried him into the Hidden Leaf, into the house of Hyuuga.

As Neji was sitting on the porch eating a rice ball after the Chunin Exams, he looks up to see his uncle holding the child. Completely dropping the rice ball on the grass altogether, he stands up to take a look at the boy, only to gape in horror, only needing to look at the boy to know what happened to him.

"Hiashi? Who is that boy you're holding? Shouldn't we alert the authorities of the Hidden Leaf?" he questioned. Hiashi didn't answer the question. Instead, he replied, "bring him in."

Hinata and her sister Hanabi, noticed the injured boy, and carried him to a mat. They, along with their cousin and uncle, didn't enjoy the sight. He wore comically oversized clothes, with bruises shaped as fists and slaps.

"I found him abandoned in the forest. Quickly get the healers." Hanabi nodded at grabbed the nearest Hyuuga healer, who took a look at him.

"Don't worry, he'll make a full recovery. Make sure you give him nutrient medicine to help with the malnutrition. The boy's unhealthily thin," the healer assured, packing up his equipment and leaving. The boy's eyes opened. They were so green, it seemed unnatural and would dig into your soul like a Hyuuga's eyes.

"Where am I?" The boy asked, hoarse. He sat up to take a look at the people with no pupils. "You are in the Hyuuga House. Hiashi found you knocked out in the forest and brought you here. Would you like me to tell your relatives?"

All of a sudden, his eyes were as wide as dinner plates behind his glasses. "Please! Don't make me go back!" A burst of chakra shot out of his body knocking back the people in front of him. _Oh no!_ Despite his injuries, he quickly slid open the door to the training field, not knowing where he was going.

Realizing the fence too tall to climb and the pupiless people were right behind him, he leaned back against the fence and quivered in fear. As Neji tried to touch the boy, he looked away as if to embrace a blow. _Poor boy._ Neji thought. Neji gently slid his hand down the toddler's bruised cheek.

Noting that they weren't gonna hurt him, he opened his eyes to see a smiling Neji who kneeled down to get the eye level. Hiashi and Hinata were surprised to see Neji's gentle side again. "Nobody's going to hurt you."

"B-But I'm a freak." Everyone looked at him in shock. It was clear that the toddler was raised by non chakra users. Everyone looked at him in utter pity. Hiashi couldn't stand it. He decided to do a blood adoption.

Nobody, not even the boy himself, knew his name was Harry Potter. Harry was also called 'freak' or 'boy' and was never told his real name by his relatives. After the blood adoption, in which Harry now had the Byakugan, he was named Kazuhiro Hyuuga, son of Hiashi and brother of Hinata and Hanabi (who were excited to have a little brother).

Life was great now. Kazuhiro had finally gotten his headband at the age of ten and passed all his exams. Kazu also learned how to use his Byakugan and how to do the eight trigram moves. What couldn't be normal? A man flying on a motorcycle landing in front of the clan house, of course!

 **Now, before you go pelting me with corrections of the Naruto series, I haven't actually watched the anime in a while, but I know some of it, okay! Well, some corrections wouldn't hurt actually. Please review. It will help me write knowing what people think.**


	2. The Founding of Harry Potter

**Time Skip: Kazuhiro age 10, 1991 July 19**

"8 trigram 64 palms!" Kazu practiced his 8 trigrams on a dummy on the training field. Neji was utterly impressed.

Kazu wore a dull blue shirt with a mahogany vest, which had a larger than normal unfolded collar. He also wore some black shorts with a kunai holster and open toed shoes. His hair was smooth and layered, tips barely touching his shoulders. Of course, there was his headband which was worn around the neck and his eyes were like any Hyuuga, white, pupiless, and show barely any emotion.

When Kazu turned 6, Hyuuga family finally saw how to scar never healed, and the dark chakra within it. The curse seemed very stubborn. Eventually, when Kazu turned 10, the scar was now just a scar, which relieved everyone, since they thought it would cause pain similar to a Branch House seal.

Mcgonagall was signing letters to first year Hogwarts students. Nearly 6 years ago, Harry Potter disappeared from the Wizarding world. Then she reached Harry's letter. The address read, _Japan, Hyuuga House._

Mcgonagall was baffled. What the heck is the Hyuuga House? she thought. And how the heck did he get to Japan? Unfolding the letter, she found that Harry's name was parenthesized, as if it was a side name. The name that wasn't parenthesized, was a name of Kazuhiro Hyuuga.

Knowing that her million questions will only be answered if this Kazuhiro were to come to Hogwarts, she signed the letter and sent Hagrid to deliver it.

As Kazu and Hanabi were practicing Byakugan, both sensed something. They turn around to get a better look, a motorcycle literally flew out of the sky and kicked up a ton of dust. Both Hyuugas shielded eyes with their forearms.

Hagrid jumped out of his motorcycle. He instantly, recognized the scar, but didn't see the eyes yet. "Harry! I haven' seen ya since u' were a lil' tike!" Before Kazu could get the sand out of his eyes, Hagrid grabbed him by his side.

"8 TRIGRAMS PALM ROTATION!" As the first wave of chakra threw Hagrid off guard, Kazu spun rapidly, surrounded by chakra energy, knocking Hagrid off his feet. Hagrid stared in awe. "Kazu, stop!" Hanabi yelled. Seeing that as a sign that the danger was gone, Kazu abruptly stopped spinning, still in a Byakugan stance.

Neji and Hinata quickly went outside to discover the rukkus. Kazu managed to get all the sand off his eyes and everyone other than Hanabi were in a Byakugan stance. Hagrid stood up with his hands up.

"Sorry, my apologies. I'm Rubeus Hagrid. I got a letter for Kazuhiro, however you pronounce the last name, again, I'm sorry, I'm from Scotland." he said hastily. Neji raised an eyebrow, turning off his Byakugan. "Give it to me." Hagrid gave him the letter, telling him all the information.

"The reason I called him Harry was because his original name was Harry Potter. When, supposedly, Harry was four, we realized the wards protecting him were down which meant Harry was either dead or didn't consider the place home no more. We kept looking for him for 4 years, only to cancel and announce him dead, until one of our professors were signing letters."

Neji nodded, understanding, but his eyes seemed to twitch in upcoming rage. "When we found him, he seemed traumatized from abuse. What was just as shocking was that Kazu WASN'T EVEN TOLD HIS ORIGINAL NAME!" Kazu shuddered, from both memories at the Dursleys and Neji's voice yelled at the top of his lungs that could be heard for miles. A sweatdrop formed on Hagrid's head.

After more explaining, Kazu got the message. "So my real name is Harry Potter, and I'm a British chakra user you call a wizard?" Hinata held her chin before Hiashi appeared, apparently heard the whole thing. "Father." Kazu and his sisters bowed down in respect.

"Kazu. Neji. may I speak with you two?" Asked Hiashi. Kazu and Neji nodded and joined his Hiashi in a private place. He spoke to his son first. "You may go to Hogwarts if you wish. It might help you enhance your skills in combat. In one condition. Neji must go with you to ensure your protection.

"While I do trust your abilities alone, this is far, far, away from Japan. We don't know what to expect." Neji and Kazu nodded. "I think it is also recommended to wear your headband on your forehead to hide your scar. We can't draw anymore attention than the facts that already stand."

Hiashi walked to Hagrid. "Kazu will go. In one condition. His older cousin, Neji, will go with him, to ensure his protection. Any school claiming they are safe have their own catastrophes that shoot down such a weak claim," Hiashi stated coolly.

Hagrid sighed. "Alright. He would have to talk to Headmaster Dumbledore, however." Hiashi nodded in understanding. "Which is a good reason I brought Fawkes, cause he can transport people in a split." The fiery red bird popped out of the side car, bursting into flames, disappearing. When it came back, and old man with a triangle hat, long beard, and half moon glasses. What is up with these people? Hinata and Hanabi thought.

"Harry, it is good to see you back." Kazu and Dumbledore nodded. "My son will only go if his cousin, Neji goes. Along with that, my son will only be called by the name I gave to him, is his nickname, Kazu," Hiashi concluded. Dumbledore opened his mouth to protest, but the leader of the Main House wasn't gonna go without a fight. "Everyone says their school is safe, but in reality, there is no such thing as a completely safe school."

The headmaster closed his mouth, silently agreeing to the point. "Very well. Neji may come along and Harry will only be called by the second name given." Everyone nodded. "Come. Grab onto my arms." Kazu and Neji grabbed on tight as they were whisked away in Fawkes's fire.

 **Wow! 38 followers and 15 favs in 24 hours! Thank you all for the support, and in return, this will be a top priority (of course, not over my school work). Also, I got a review saying there is a fanfic similar to this called** **Harry of the Hyuga Clan** **by Stallion6. The story actually inspired me to write this. I'll try my best not to copy that story. Right now, I say goodbye till maybe tomorrow.**


	3. Diagon Alley Trip

Kazu, Neji, Dumbledore, and Hagrid through his motorcycle, arrived at Diagon Alley. Though, the two Hyuugas crashed afterwards (luckily no one saw). They hastened to stand up before Neji dusted off his kimono and the younger Hyuuga quickly replaced his headband to cover his scar, and wore it like most ninjas would.

"I need to run some things back at the school. I'll see you when term starts." Dumbledore left Hagrid, Neji, and Kazu to their own devices.

"Well, then. Time to go off to Gringotts." The ninjas gave Hagrid a questionable look. "What? Did you _really_ think your parents would leave you knutless? Judging by what Neji said, thank Merlin them Dursleys never found out." Again, Kazu shuddered when they mentioned the Dursleys.

When they came back from Gringotts with enough money for supplies, the first place they went was Madam Malkin's Robes for all Occasions when Hagrid left them on their own with the train ticket to King's Cross. "Dumbledore had set up a room for you two at the Leaky Cauldron until term starts. Here's a map. Have fun!"

Walking inside, the woman smiled with glee. "New Hogwarts students? I'm Malkin, as said in the sign." Kazu and Neji nodded. "Yes, Malkin-san. One plain black robe, please." The store owner slightly blushed as she was addressed as 'san'.

"Alright, just stand over there and lift up your arms and I'll fit you a robe." Kazu obeyed and materials, needles, thread, scissors, and a measuring tape floated towards him, taking delicate measures and precise stitches and cuts. "What will be on your name tag?" Malkin asked. Answering with his name, and having to write down the alternate spelling and Japanese version of his name, they paid and left. Neji examined the robe. Thank goodness the name wasn't spelled incorrect.

"Flourish and Blotts bookstore," Neji read off the sign. They have been told this is the place to get books (and Kazu was always into books and scrolls back home). When they got out, not only did they came out with school books, but Kazu purchased a highly advanced book of Taijutsu (though it was just called 'Advanced Muggle Martial Arts').

Kazu noticed kids staring at a broomstick in display. "Look! The Nimbus 2000! The fastest broom yet!" Oh don't tell me there are brooms that fly too! thought the young Hyuuga. Kazu thought if he stayed any longer, he would go off into insanity. Neji was looking at something.

"Kazu, can you sit down on the table please? I need to do something real quick."

"Hai." Kazu obeyed as Neji walked away into the Owl Emporium.

So you can buy and owl? thought Neji, as he walked inside the 'owl' shop. The shopkeeper greeted him with a smile as Neji was about to ask him a question. "Hello. I'm not from here, and my young cousin will be going the Hogwarts. What do these owls do that let them in a school?" Neji asked.

"These owls here in the wizarding world can send letters. And with the right treatment, they may even risk their lives to send messages." Neji looked at the owls, impressed. The snow white owl caught his eye. "I would like to buy the white owl, please." The shopkeeper looked like his eyes were to fall out of their sockets. "Are you sure? Anyone who would go near her would be bitten," he warned.

A smirk crossed Neji's face. "I'm sure he'll be fine." The shopkeeper looked at him as if he was crazy, but sold the owl to Neji (Neji used his own money exchanged into wizarding currency, as a gift for Kazu's birthday).

As Neji went outside with Kazu's new owl on his shoulder, Kazu looked at him in awe. "You're new pet, cousin." Kazu couldn't believe Neji got something for his birthday. As Kazu approached the snow white owl, it perched from Neji's shoulder onto Kazu's, who managed to maintain balance from the sudden weight change.

"What are you gonna name it?" Neji asked, smiling. Kazu knew exactly what to name it. "Meikai, meaning clarity." The owl, officially named Meikai, gave him an affectionate nip on the ear.

As they enter Ollivander's, the man whom they assume was the one on the sign gave Kazu a creepy smile. "Well, is it isn't Harry Potter?" The hyuugas backed away, alarmed. "Don't worry, your secret's safe with me. Why don't I get you a wand, young lad?"

Getting a wand was more easy said and done. The shopkeeper, Ollivander, kept switching wands, some set things on fire, some soaked the place, every bit of glass would shatter, and so on. "11 inches, phoenix feather, nice and supple." As Kazu did a flick, blue and white sparks shot out the end. "Brilliant! Brilliant, indeed!" But Ollivander gave a questionable look.

"I wonder why this wand would choose you, as its brother was the one that gave you that scar." Kazu touched his headband where the scar hid underneath.

The rest of the month at the leaky cauldron was rather uneventful, other than the occasional spar training in the back yard. On the last day, the day in which after they would go to Hogwarts Express, Kazu lied in bed staring at the roof of the bed. What will happen when I'm different from the rest? When they look at my eyes? wonder Kazu. Eventually, Kazu fell asleep.

Mcgonagall, Dumbledore, and Hagrid were having a private meeting. "So, what happened to Harry? Is he still coming?" the head of Gryffindor asked hopefully. Dumbledore nodded, but before Mcgonagall could celebrate, he spoke. "However, he was blood adopted into the Hyuugas. His eyes are no longer emerald and his hair is no longer messy. Instead, he had pupiless, white eyes. His adopted father wanted his older cousin to go with him to ensure his safety. Sometimes, even Hogwarts even isn't a safe place.

"It was also requested that nobody knows his true identity, and that he shall be called Kazuhiro Hyuuga instead of Harry Potter. Be warned that Hyuugas are very powerful and the village of origin do not use wands, but master wandless magic they call chakra at a very young age. They also have muggles, but they don't shut themselves away from them. Muggles from the village they say still make excellent fighters."

Mcgonagall was flabbergast. "Alright. In the sorting, he will only be called as Kazuhiro Hyuuga, and not his birth name." Dumbledore was happy they made an agreement.


	4. Train Ride and Encountering Draco

"C'mon, Kazu-kun!" Neji flipped the covers below his little cousin, which sent him crashing. Kazu was swearing in Japanese. "Language, young man!" Kazu apologized and quickly got dressed in his usual attire. After eating breakfast, they checked out of the inn and went to Kings Cross.

"Platform 9¾?" Neji asked, baffled. He looked up from the ticket. "Byakugan!" Neji's veins around his eyes bulged and he found a secret tunnel in one of the brick walls. "We need to run into the brick wall." Kazu thought he was hearing wrong. "Trust me," Neji assured, sensing Kazu's doubt.

With a gulp, Kazu ran towards the brick wall with his trunk, and he felt as if he was going through water, but as he was out, he wasn't wet. Neji followed him, and saw the Hogwarts Express train. Other students were saying goodbye to their loved ones and stepped inside the train.

Neji and Kazu gave the conductor their tickets and went inside the train, which had compartments. The Hyuugas stepped into an empty compartment, ignoring odd looks of what they were wearing. Looking out the window, they heard a voice. "Excuse me. All the compartments are full. Is it okay if I sit here?"

The voice came from a boy with fiery red hair, tanned skin, and freckles. Being the considerate person he is, Kazu let him in. "Ron Weasley. Thanks for letting me in." Kazu shook hands. "Kazuhiro Hyuuga. And this is my cousin, Neji." Neji shook hands with Ron. "Hyuuga. Is that foreign?" Kazu replied 'yes' in Japanese.

"So you're from Japan? I heard they take a specialty in wandless magic, and that they support squibs. Sadly, here, squibs are secondary citizens." Neji and Kazu frowned. The thought of Lee with secondary treatment for not being able to use ninjutsu slightly killed them.

"I hope you don't mind me asking, but do all Hyuugas have pupiless eyes?" Ron asked. "Yes. The Hyuuga clan is one of the strongest clans back in the village, having special abilities when born into the clan," Neji answered. Ron was impressed. "Cool headbands. What does the symbol mean?" Kazu stood up proud. "It's a headband that represents our village."

Ron nodded in understanding when a girl with brown, bushy hair arrived at the door of their compartment. "Have any of you guys seen a toad?" the girl asked. "Sorry, no toad- oh wait!" Kazu saw a toad jump from underneath Ron's seat and caught it quickly. "This what you're looking for?" A short, round faced boy with blonde hair saw Kazu hold the toad. "Trevor!" The frog jumped into the boy's arms.

"Thank you so much!" He appreciated. Kazu smiled. "You're welcome. Kazuhiro Hyuuga. You can call me Kazu." And this time, Neji introduced himself. "Neji Hyuuga. His cousin." Neville's smile grew. "Neville Longbottom. Glad to meet you." After everyone shook hands, they all sat down in one compartment.

"I'm actually the first in my family to be magical, so it was pretty scary," Hermione mentioned. "Don't worry, Hermione-san. I'm sure you will do great," said Neji. Hermione was glad someone had faith in her. "Yeah! Just watch out for those who believe in Pureblood, someone with no one but magical family, supremacy. The Weasleys and Longbottoms are pureblood families, but we respect muggleborns."

Then the topic changed. "I can't wait to be sorted. My entire family are Gryffindors. Honestly, I can't stand the thought of being a _Slytherin_!" Kazu bought some snacks from the trolley

The group heard the door slide open. A blonde boy with slicked back hair and pale skin stood between two giant students as if they were body guards. "Look what we got here. The weasel, mudblood, Longbottom…" He took a look at Neji and Kazu. "... and blind people." The two other kids laughed. Kazu stood up his full height, which was a little taller than the boy.

"We just ran out of snacks, so…" but as the three tried to steal the food, Kazu activated his Byakugan and lifted his palms in front of him, spinning them around, blue lines forming the path the palms went. The guards and the boy were tossed back by the barrier. Finally, he said, "Pathetic fool," before the bullies ran away.

Neji sighed on how people were like in the wizarding world. Ron, Neville, and Hermione gaped in awe of the power he used. "You guys should change. I'll give you privacy," said Hermione, still in shock and the fact they were arriving at Hogwarts in a few minutes. Neji and Hermione went outside the compartment and let the boys change.

As they arrive at Hogwarts, Neji had said goodbye to his cousin and left with a teacher who knew clear about the arrangement. Kazu spotted Hagrid. "Firs' years, firs' years, this way!"

There was lake and a torch path. "Two kids a boat!" Kazu joined Ron on the boat as it moved itself to the stone castle. "What kind of Genjutsu is this?!" Ron didn't understood what he meant, but he did knew that Kazu was enjoying this. The first years followed a tall woman with green robes and a witch hat and square spectacles.

"The first years get sorted into their house. The four houses are Slytherin, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, and Ravenclaw. In order to get sorted, you put on the sorting hat. The decision it makes is final. We also have a house point system based on your behavior here at Hogwarts. Do well, and you earn points. Misbehave or be reckless loses you points. Understood?" All the first years nodded.

After the sorting hat sung its song, the students were getting sorted. Ron and Neville were placed in Gryffindor and Hermione was placed in Ravenclaw.

"Kazuhiro Hyuuga!" Called Mcgonagall. People had all muttered at the name. As Kazu sat down on the stool and everyone got a good look of his eyes, they muttered some more.

"Is he blind?"

"Maybe."

"I'm surprised he hasn't bumped into anything yet."

Kazu took a seat on the stool and the sorting hat was placed on his head. "Ah, a japanese folk huh?" said the voice in his head. "Harry Potter?" Kazu panicked. "Don't worry, your secret's safe with me. Hmm, I see. Ambitious like a Slytherin, brave like a Gryffindor, loyal like a Hufflepuff, and intelligent like a Ravenclaw. Tough one indeed."

Neji was sitting on the staff table, starting to get worried. "Hmm, I know the perfect house to sort you in…" the hat announced his house.

 **Two chapters in a day? I am in a creative frenzy right now! Next chapter: Kazu gets sorted into his house.**


	5. Kazu's Final Sorting

"RAVENCLAW!" shouted the hat across the hall. Everyone applauded as Kazu sat his Hermione, who held a smile. After the sorting, Dumbledore had something to announce. "Before we begin the feast, we have something to announce." Everyone's eyes looked at Dumbledore.

"This year is the first time in decades that Hogwarts had let in a foreign student. Kazuhiro Hyuuga from Japan." All the Ravenclaws were muttering in excitement seeing that the foreign student had joined the Ravenclaws. "And therefore, his older cousin, Neji Hyuuga will be staying for the year. Please treat Mr. Hyuuga with respect as you would any other teacher."

Draco sneered, recognizing the two Hyuugas from the train. "Please note that where they are from, they combine martial arts and wandless magic at a young age. Their magic is of Japanese culture and is called chakra. You might have noticed their eyes. Note that they are not blind, and actually have better vision. Often, Hyuugas are feared in the duelling circuit, with an ability called Byakugan, which lets them see the magic in our blood and a near 360 view."

Neji spoke next. "I will be walking around the corridors and will also take away points for students misbehaving. Be warned. Byakugan can see through all illusions." All the Ravenclaws were even more excited to see that a strong wizard is in their house. The Weasley twins' faces dropped.

After the warnings of the forbidden forest and the north corridor on the third floor, the feast started. Hermione and Kazu loaded their plates (Kazu had Japanese food) and had a discussion. "I thought I would be alone here in Ravenclaw," said Hermione, happy that she had a friend in Ravenclaw.

Someone tapped Kazu, causing him to flinch, on the shoulder and didn't see anything behind him. Until he looked down to see a short man with brown short hair long with a black suit. "How are you doing so far, Mr. Hyuuga?" Kazu swallowed his bite of salmon. "Doing good, thank you."

"I'm professor Flitwick, head of the house and Charms master." The two shook hands. "I hope to see you do well in my class, Hyuuga. Enjoy your time here at Hogwarts."

"Thank you, Flitwick-sensei." Flitwick disappeared as Kazu went back to his meal. A boy with semi long black hair and brown eyes gently tapped Kazu on the shoulder, causing him to flinch again. "Hi. I'm Michael Corner." Kazu and Michael shook hands. "I never ate Japanese food before. May I try one?"

"Sure but I put a lot of-". But before Kazu could continue, Michael popped the piece of sushi in his mouth. His ears turned red before he squealed in pain. "AHHHH!" He gripped his goblet of pumpkin juice and poured it back on his throat. "-wasabi," Kazu finished, sweat dropping as he scratched the back of his head. Hermione clapped her hands on her mouth as Michael attempted to ease the heat.

"Er, here's a piece that isn't spicy." Kazu awkwardly placed the wasabi free piece on Michael's plate. Neji and Flitwick were chuckling. Even Snape had a little smirk. "Hi! I'm Hermione. First magical person in my family." Michael put down the goblet. "Muggleborn, huh? I'll be happy to guide you around. I'm a half blood, which means I have parents with muggle history.

"Actually, all wizard families have muggle history. Some families, however, like a Malfoys and Blacks don't want to admit it." Kazuhiro blinked. "Back where I'm from, those who can't use magical techniques like Ninjutsu or Genjutsu are still powerful fighters."

"I wish magical Britain can be like that. Now, people _kill_ for blood supremacy. There was a war all about it. But a baby named Harry Potter was the first to survive the killing curse. However, when he was four, he was declared missing. Never was found and pronounced dead." Memories of abuse came pouring in, causing Kazu to shiver a little. After the feast, all the Ravenclaws went inside the common room.

The first morning for classes, Kazu and Michael were following Hermione across the hall, hurrying to catch up to their transfiguration class. They weren't late, it was because Hermione wants to get to class as fast as possible, being a muggleborn and already seeing so many things.

"Hermione, we're not gonna be late!" Michael called, being ignored as they kept running. Finally, they reached Mcgonagall's classroom, but didn't see her. Kazu scratched the back of his head. "Where's Mcgonagall-sensei?" Kazu wondered. He saw a tabby cat on the desk and went up to pet it. However, Kazu sensed the chakra leaking out.

The cat seemed to enjoy the petting, and Kazu simply assumed it was some magical cat and continued petting until the bell rang. He immediately sat down on a desk next to another Ravenclaw. One minute later, Ron entered the class. "Oh good, the professor isn't here yet.

But as he finished the sentence, the cat leaped off the desk and transformed into the strict woman with spectacles. Kazu and Ron's eyes were as big as dinner plates. Kazu was so in surprised thought that you think you could see pupils or something. "Mcgonagall-sensei?" Kazu forced out, in utter surprise.

"Yes, Mr. Hyuuga. I appreciate your kindness of animals. Mr. Weasley, why are you late?" After that, Ron sat down, embarrassed.

After Mcgonagall did her introduction, she spoke of the first lesson. "Today, we will be learning how to turn a matchstick into a needle." After doing her explanation and Kazu taking notes in Japanese (which grabbed the interest of students around him), she passed out the matches.

Looking around the class, Mcgonagall noticed most people were having trouble with the spell. Hermione was the only one who made the pointiest needle so far. Then she looked at the genin, picking up what he transfigured, receiving freaked out looks.

Metal? Yes. Sharp? Most definitely. However, something was off. Very off. "Mr. Hyuuga, you achieved most of the criterias, but this is an odd shape." Kazu had turned his match, not into a needle, but into a kunai.

"Sorry, Mcgonagall-sensei." Kazu scratched the back of his head a chuckled a little. After class, Mcgonagall gave everyone other than Hermione homework on the spell.

As they reached flying classes, Michael was psyched. Hermione, however, could do other things. Kazu simply went along with it. Flying lessons started, and everyone was standing next to a broom. Madam Hooch was instructing the class.

"Now, in order to arm your broom, hold your hand over it and 'up'". Kazu obeyed, and instantly, the broom shot up into his hand. Hermione's rolled while Michael's end of the shaft simply lifted an inch. Soon, everyone had a broom in their hand.

"Lift a foot over the shaft and grip on tight. You don't wanna fall off the end now, do you?" Everyone did so. "When I blow the whistle, kick off the ground hard to get air lift. Only fly a feet off the ground." Madam Hooch blew her whistle.

Everyone kicked off the ground quite well. Except Hermione. Her broom was flailing from underneath before her lack of confidence in sports took its toll and Hermione was flying away in top speed. "HERMIONE!" Kazu panicked. Without a second thought of how furious Neji might be, Kazu kicked again harder off the ground and flew top speed to catch up with Hermione's rogue broom.


	6. Michael, Hermione, and Quidditch

( _From this chapter onward, if you see text like this, then it's Japanese)_ _Also, Kazu's academy gradate age had been modified._

'C'mon…' thought Kazu as he raced to catch up to Hermione, despite how ear piercing her screaming was. "BYAKUGAN!" Kazu's veins bulged as he hoped the Byakugan can increase the chance of his friend not dying. Suddenly, Kazu noticed Hermione's grip slipping. "NO!"

The genin leaned streamline as he used a hand to grip on the broom and another preparing to catch Hermione. Hermione was falling. The volume of her screams were through the roof as she was falling midair. Kazu used all his strength as a the big weight plunged into his one arm.

Suddenly, Kazu fell off the broom, but managed to used his one arm to hang on tight as he clutched the shaken muggleborn.

Neji and Flitwick were having a talk while something gained their attention out the window. Neji cursed in Japanese when he noticed his youngest cousin hanging one hand on a broom while a girl was clenched in his other. "KAZU!" Neji and Flitwick hurried outside.

Michael panicked. 'What to do, what to do?!' he thought. Suddenly an idea came to his mind and he pulled out his wand.

Michael struggled with levitating a feather off the desk. Hermione was right next to him. "Wingardium Leviousah!" The feather didn't budge. "It's not Levio-sah, it's Levi-O-sa!" Hermione demonstrated, then left Michael on his own, baffled. "Wha?"

"Wingardium Leviosa!" Managing to lift the bottom half of Kazu's body to make it lighter, he assisted Kazu to be able to lift himself and Hermione on the broom, preventing any death. Hermione hung on tight, as Kazu landed safely with Hermione in his arm, letting go. "Thanks a ton, Michael. I saw you with my Byakugan." Neji ran out like lightning on the field.

"Kazu!" Neji pulled him into a big bear hug, crying. Kazu, Michael, and Hermione sweatdropped. " _Don't scare me like that again!_ " Professor Flitwick cleared his throat to gain the attention of the two Hyuugas. "Mr. Hyuuga, please come to my office. We got something to discuss." Neji, who stopped crying, let go of Kazu and the both followed the professor. Hermione and Michael hoped he wasn't gonna get expelled.

Neji and Kazu sat across from Flitwick who had a strict face. "You could've been killed Kazu, but you did prevent a death from happening, but you're punishment will be…" Kazu gulped at the possible consequence. Out of nowhere, the head of Ravenclaw's face beamed. "to join the Ravenclaw Quidditch team as chaser!"

The Hyuugas blinked.

And blinked again.

Both like WTF.

Finally Kazu broke the silence. " _NANI?!_ " he screamed. First years weren't allowed to try out for the Quidditch afterall. "When you had caught Ms. Granger, you hung on to her tight, even if you only had one hand on the broom! Something we want a chaser to do!" Neji was unsure.

"Well it's that, or months worth of detention. Your picking." Kazu really didn't want detention, so he accepted the position, despite Neji's protests. Flitwick led Kazu to Mcgonagall's class. "Minerva, may I borrow Andrew please?" Mcgonagall nodded her head and excuse a boy.

The boy had dirty blond hair that was combed back and gelled, but not as much as Malfoys. He had a medium build and a slim face. "Kazu, this is Andrew Audrey. Mr. Audrey, I have found you a new chaser, Kazuhiro Hyuuga." Both shook hands respectively.

"Pleasure to meet you, Andrew-san." Andrew nodded in thanks. "Meet me during break time in the Quidditch field and I'll introduce you to the game."

"What do you mean you got accepted as chaser in the Ravenclaw team?!" gasped Hermione who couldn't get the fact down his throat. "Flitwick-sensei said grasping you tight was something to look into a chaser. It was either that or multiple months of detention." He humphed and crossed his arms.

"You're gonna be the youngest quidditch player in a century, c'mon!" Michael informed.

Kazu felt like he fell into a deep pit. "Century? Century _?!_ " Michael and Hermione nodded. Kazu stood up, taking his bag, and went to the Quidditch pitch to meet Andrew.

"I was hoping you would come, and you did. I thought you chickened out or something," he taunted. Kazu's eye twitched in slight irritation. " _Urusai_ ," he muttered. Andrew chuckled. "I don't know what you just said, but let me get you a broom from the cupboard-".

"That won't be necessary." Kazu shot a wondering glance, finding out it was his cousin, Neji. He had a smile on his face while he held something behind his back. " _I'm sure you will do good, Kazuhiro. Flitwick-sensei wanted me to give you this."_ Neji pulled a long package from behind his back. " _Open it."_ Kazu unwrapped the paper and inside was a broomstick, with carved writing saying Nimbus 2000 at the end of the shaft.

"A Nimbus 2000?!" That is one of the best brooms in the market!" The young Hyuuga finally remembered seeing little kids look at the same broom. Kazu examined the broom before looking up making contact at Neji. " _Tell Flitwick-sensei I say thank you."_ Neji left.

"Now that you have your broom, before you fly, let me tell you the rules in the game." Andrew opened a black trunk and pulled out a red ball with three dimples. "This is a quaffle. Your job as one of the three chasers is to catch and pass to prevent other chasers from other teams to catch it. See those rings over there?" Andrew pointed at three rings at one end of the pitch, exactly to same as the rings on the other.  
"If you are near the rings of the opposing team, try to throw the quaffle through one of them. Watch out for the keeper that will guard the rings." The captain pointed at two black balls. "These are bludgers, that will try to target the seeker. Beaters will try to aim them at the opposing seeker. Note that if you are near the goal post with a quaffle, they are allowed to aim the bludger at you, so be careful."

Lastly, he pulled out a golden ball from the center of the lid. "This is the golden snitch." The ball sprouted wings. "You won't have anything to do with it, but let me explain. The seeker will try his or her best to catch it. Catching it will earn the team 150 points, automatically winning them the game. However, there are some exceptions that even when they catch the snitch, they still haven't won yet, say that earning 150 points was still not enough to win. Just try to earn as many points as you can with a quaffle."

Kazu nodded, understanding the rules. "Now, get on your broom and I'll throw some practice quaffles." Kazu mounted on his broom and began catching quaffles


	7. A Troll and the Dursleys

It was Halloween. Or what people call it, Hallowe'en. While eating dinner in the Great Hall, the burst of doors could be heard. The stuttering buffoon DADA teacher, Quirrell, looked panicky. "Troll! Troll in the dungeon! Thought you might want to know!" He collapsed, and everything and everyone went to a frenzy, before Dumbledore shot a spell in the air, silencing all the students.  
"Prefects, lead the students to their dormanities until everything is sorted out." As the Ravenclaw prefects, Marcus Turner and Penelope Clearwater were guiding all the Ravenclaws to the dorms, little did they know that the troll was right at their path. "Everyone, back away!" yelled the prefects, in attempt to prevent harm in the students. But as the mountain came closer, Kazu stepped up to the plate. " _Hakke Kusho!"_ Using Byakugan, Kazu aimed his hand at the throw and threw as much chakra force as possible, attempted to knock back the troll, but it was too stable to knock back. The best he got was a single step and tilt back.

Kazu saw Neji with his Byakugan. " _Neji! Help me out!"_ Seeing it was no time to scold Kazu of his stupidity (despite being a Ravenclaw) to fight a troll, Neji activated his Byakugan and stood in front of the Ravenclaws (who practically huddled together) with his cousin. They all lifted their hands and spoke at the same time.

Kazu " _Hakke Kusho!_ "

Neji " _Hakke Hasangeki!_ "

An enormous blast of chakra shot out of their hands, and before the troll knew what hit it, it was knocked back on the stone floor, unconscious. Kazu staggered to stand, having to get assistance from his cousin. Filius Flitwick saw what happened.

"As much as I should punish you for challenging a troll, for my gratitude, Ravenclaw earns 50 points for bravery, in which now I'm questioning why you are not in Gryffindor." Indeed, whisperings were heard of why Kazu was not in Gryffindor, but they were more glad that they were alive.

"Kazu! Are you alright?!" Michael and Hermione tightly hugged their friend as a wave of relief crashed on them. Then Dumbledore showed up. "Mr. Kazuhiro Hyuuga, there is someone we want you to see. Neji, it is suggested you come with us."

" _Hai._ See you later guys." Kazu and Neji followed the headmaster to his office, and as they stepped inside, Kazu's heart sank to a place where he didn't know his heart was.

It was them. Aunt Petunia, Uncle Vernon, and Dudley. Those who sent him through misery three years of his life. One question kept circling in his head as he gave Dumbledore a murdering glare. "Why did you bring them here?" Kazu growled. Neji was confused. " _You know them?"_ Neji asked. Kazu's eyes were shadowed by his hair. " _It's them. Those people_."

"This is Harry Potter, blood adopted into a Japanese family as Hyuuga. I'll give you time to talk. Come, Neji." Neji, though filled with protest, and Dumbledore left, but as he did, Vernon lost all posture. "I thought I killed you, you little freak! Now you're even more like a freak with those eyes!" This time, the vein was popping out of Kazu's temple.

As Vernon approached him as an attempt grab him, Kazu, easily grabbed his arm and flipped him over his shoulder. Filled with hatred as bad as how Sasuke felt about his brother, he shot a murderous glare with his Byakugan at Petunia and Dudley. Dudley shrieked and hid behind his mother. "Look Harry-" Petunia was cut off. "Don't you dare call me Harry, let alone my name at all! Harry Potter is gone! I am Kazuhiro Hyuuga and I am not afraid to attack if I have too."

Dudley further hid behind Petunia. "Oh, Dudley, always acting so tough only to be coddled by his parents. You may have everything now, but in the future, you will regret you ever bullied me if you haven't already." Vernon stood up behind him.

"How dare you threatened my family!-"

" _Hakke Kusho!_ "

Vernon was flung back at the stone wall with a thud. "Your family doesn't mean anything to me. It never did. And you are lucky you didn't see what I'm truly capable of. Abandoning me in the forest was actually the best that happened to me."

Neji went to check on them and gasped to see Vernon on the ground and Petunia and her son whimpering. As Kazu's Byakugan turned off and he calmed down, he looked at Neji with a smile. " _C'mon, Neji. Let's go back. The_ Ravenclaws _are probably wondering where we are._

Kazu and Neji walked back in the common room, where the Ravenclaws cheered for defeating a troll. "Glad you're back, Kazu!" said Michael. Hermione had a look of concern looking at her Japanese friend's troubled expression. "What happened? Did something happened on your meeting with Dumbledore?" Hermione asked. As she asked the question, Kazu tried to mask his stress.

"Nothing, Hermione-san. I was just thinking some things." It was good enough for the two Ravenclaws. "Okay. Maybe you should send a letter to your parents and sisters. I'm sure they will have a kick knowing you and Neji defeated a troll!" Kazu smiled, nodding his head before sitting on a desk with a quill and parchment. He wrote in Kanji.

 _Dear Otosan,_

 _Things were rather, well, interesting. There are four houses, Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw, and Hufflepuff. They sort you with this talking hat that seems to look in your memories, but keeps them secret. I got put in Ravenclaw, but I'll explain the house system when I get home. I even made some friends, Michael and Hermione on the first week._

 _Sadly, this world seems to live in prejudice thoughts. I saw some Slytherins try to sit with Gryffindors, and the Gryffindors just left within seconds. There are even some kids who believe that they're superior just because their families are magical. But I'm doing okay. Tonight, a mountain troll broke into the school from Kami knows where. Luckily, Neji and I manage to knock it out (I know that seems a bit foolish for me to fight a mountain troll, but other students were in harm's way)._

 _But afterwards, Dumbledore-san led Neji and I to his office. Remember that time I told you about my abusive aunt and uncle, who also had a son who gave me a hard time? They were in that office. If I had no self control, who knows what would happen. But now that I'm thinking about it, I'm wondering when I should tell my friends the truth. I don't want to seem like I lied to them._

 _Anyway, the owl I'm sending this with is my birthday present from Neji. Seeing that it would be a long flight, please give this owl a good rest before replying. I named her Meikai. Tell Nesan and Okasan I miss them!_

 _Kazuhiro_

Kazu wrapped the letter around Meikai and sent her off, receiving a nip of affection on the ear. Everyone was in bed, so Kazu took off his headband and looked in the mirror, scar visible. He missed wearing it around his neck, but when eventually everyone accepts the truth, the symbol of achievement will be in it's rightful place on him.


	8. Quidditch

"Hi" speech

" _Hi"_ Japanese (translated)

" _Konichiwa_ " Japanese (itself)

'Hi' English thoughts

' _Hi'_ Japanese thoughts

As Kazu woke up from his sleep, he noticed a letter on his dresser. He opened it. It was from Dumbledore.

Dear Kazu,

Please forgive me for that 'meeting' yesterday. The reason I brought them here was so you can make amends, afraid that you were emotionally wrecked by the Dursleys and they were still lingering in your mind. I had you bring Neji incase things truly did get out of control.

But seeing that you were able to handle yourself, I'm glad. I sincerely apologized for bringing those muggles here and I had Petunia and Vernon arrested while Dudley went to live with Vernon's sister. Don't worry, you will never have to see them again.

Sincerely,

Dumbledore

At least Kazu couldn't hate the man anymore. He was just trying to help me by having them and I make amends. Kazu slipped the letter under his mattress (so no one would get a clue who he is) and went to take a shower.

Hermione and Michael found out why Kazu was in Ravenclaw and not in Gryffindor. He loved to write. Alot. This morning they found him writing a story have filling have a thick notebook based on friends and family back home. Unfortunately for Hermione, it was written in Kanji.

"When I learn Japanese I'm gonna stay all night reading what you're writing!"

"Thanks."

Now was the first quidditch game of the season for Ravenclaw with the Hufflepuffs and it felt as if Choji was sitting on his chest. It was strange that he wasn't as nervous for his Genin exam. Andrew Audrey gave Kazu a pat on the back. "Don't worry. Everyone gets nervous on their first game."

"But I'm a first year!"

"I've seen your skill. Don't worry!"

Taking a deep breath, Kazu stood with his broom with his team facing the Hufflepuffs. "Now, I want a clean match. No cheating. When I blow my whistle, you will take off." After a few seconds, Madam Hooch blew her whistle and everyone took off. She tossed the quaffle up in the air and Kazu bolted for it. Unfortunately, he was beat by the other chaser.

He was passing it around. ' _Pretend as if that quaffle is my Hermione falling to her death_ ' he thought. He pictured in his mind a screaming Hermione Granger. Kazu's eyes shown determination as he flew for the quaffle. However, they already made the first ten points. The Ravenclaws groaned.

' _You're making a fool of yourself, Kazu!_ ' he thought to himself. As the quaffle was thrown once again, he pictured Hermione falling again and flew faster. This time, catching the quaffle first. Gripping the ball as best as he could, he reached the hoops and predicted where the keeper might think he would throw. He threw to the left while the keeper thought he was going right and scored ten points.

All the Ravenclaws cheered. The seeker was zooming past him. Gaining confidence, he kept evening the score. But by the fifth time Kazu held the quaffle, his broom started bucking. If Kazu wasn't trained to handle anything similar to this, he would've fallen by now. ' _If I score twelve more times, then if Hufflepuff catches the snitch, we would still win!_ ' Suddenly, Professor Quirrell's robes caught fire as the broom stopped bucking. ' _What?_ '

' _Could Quirrell be jinxing my broom? Or was it just a coincidence?'_ Being simply glad that his broom was no longer bucking like a very mad Akimaru, Kazu continued into scoring points, aiming to pass the 160 point mark difference so catching Hufflepuff catching the snitch wouldn't matter.

' _One more!'_ Kazu barely caught the quaffle in his hand and went to one of the hoops when his broom was bucking again. And this time succeeding, tossing Kazu forward toward one of the hoops. The Hufflepuff keeper dodged, not wanting to be hit by a flying student, only that Kazu managed to push the quaffle right through the center hoop. Half of his body was through the hoop as he hung by his stomach. He could hear Neji panicking in the distance.

He gingerly untangled himself from the hoop and slid down the pole liking a fire station pole. He could see from the corner of his eye that the Ravenclaw seeker had caught the snitch. ' _What's the point of chasers and keepers?'_ Kazu pictured Neji having a heart attack and laughed at the picture. Hermione and Michael were the first to see him.

"Kazu what happened?!"

"We thought you were gonna die!" Suddenly, they launched themselves into a big hug onto the Genin.


	9. Lee, Tenten, and Romance?

**So sorry for making you wait as I have been incredibly lazy. But never fear! I WILL make it through at least one year if it's the last thing I do! I'm also afraid updates are gonna be a little slow since I've been experimenting with story ideas.**

"Hi" speech

" _Hi"_ Japanese (translated)

" _Konichiwa_ " Japanese (itself)

'Hi' English thoughts

' _Hi'_ Japanese thoughts

Kazu groaned as he couldn't sleep last night, listening to gossiping of the event even in his dreams. He practically forced himself to stuff a piece of sushi in his mouth. " _Great. Next thing I know I'm famous without showing my identity,_ " he muttered in Japanese so they won't understand him. Hermione and Michael shrugged as Kazu had a habit of speaking Japanese at random times.

"Troll, Quidditch, what's next?" he groaned, this time in english. Fortunately for the poor genin, it was Sunday. Kazu drank some coffee. "By the way, how come it seems I never see you without your headband? Even when I woke up you're already up and with your headband on," questioned Michael. That practically woke up Kazu for the day.

"Scar. Nasty one. Blood spilling everywhere, I fainted." Bingo. The lie made Hermione and Michael shiver, but they never questioned further. Michael seemed to lose his appetite. Ignoring that, Kazu finished his breakfast and left to write to his parents and sisters.

Christmas break was here (Hermione and Michael decided to stay for specific reasons) and Kazu was excited. Unfortunately, things were happening back home so he was forced to stay. Not that Kazu didn't like Hogwarts. He heard a cough behind him and looked up behind him. On the second cough, Kazu looked down to see professor Flitwick. ' _That was embarrassing'_

"Mr. Hyuuga, friends of yours have come over. I offered them a trip due to the things happening back home." Kazu raised an eyebrow. "Who are they?" he asked, curious. Flitwick, however, wanted Kazu (and Neji) to find out. The young Hyuuga dragged his friends with him. When they reached the front door, Neji and Kazu's eyes widened. Lee and Tenten have come over.

" _Oy! Neji-kun! Kazu-kun!_ " called Lee. Michael and Hermione were staring at Lee's eyebrows, yet attempting not to show it. " _Tenten! Lee!_ " Kazu and Neji had big smiles on their faces (though Neji's smile was smaller due to not being that much of a big smiler).

Kazu nudged Hermione and Michael a little closer. " _These are my friends, Hermione and Michael_ he introduced, saying their names in ways they can pronounce. All the ninjas know english, although they spoke in very, heavy Japanese accents. "Hello, _Hermione and Michael._ Thank you for taking care of Kazu." Tenten ruffled Kazu's hair. Meanwhile, Michael and Hermione were staring at Lee's eyebrows.

"What kind of er, jutsu, or something, do you use?" ask Michael. Tenten pulled out a scroll. "Fuinjutsu." She fiercely opened her scroll and a pile of wooded shurikens were summoned and tossed gently on Michael and Hermione's face. Kazu picked up one. " _Why do you even have a scroll full of these?_ " Tenten chuckled and scratched the back of her head.

Kazu simply dropped it. "Lee's Jutsu can't be done here. He can show you later." Lee looked down in defeat, making Neji noticed. " _Would you rather ruin years worth of history or wait until we go to place where we won't destroy anything?"_ Lee nodded in agreement. " _Don't you want anything to eat? I'm sure they can supply some Japanese food or something._ " Just as Neji asked, Lee's stomach growled.

While Tenten, Neji, and Kazu ate some ramen, Lee decided to try some British food and thoroughly enjoyed. Also, for some odd reason, he was speaking in English. "Who ew at is food ould be so ood?" said Lee, mouthful. Kazu, Michael, and Hermione laughed as they finished the rest of their breakfast and decided to wander around a bit. For some reason, Michael and Hermione seemed uncomfortable.

"Er, Kazu. We forgot to tell you something," said Hermione with a tone sounding like she was breaking bad news to her parents of failing a test. "We found something back in Halloween," Michael finished. Kazu became intrigued. "And what is it?" he asked curiously without stopping looking forward. "We found a three headed dog." Kazu stopped on his next step, then continued, not surprised.

"And? That's an ability for dogs of an entire clan back home." Kazu continued walking, not noticing how they gaped at him. Michael continued. "Well, we asked Hagrid about it and he named it Fluffy. Bloody Fluffy!" Hermione continued for him. "Michael was looking for someone who seemed to be outside of the dorm when you were asleep. I went with him and Filch's cat found us.

"We had to sneak into the third corridor and we found the three headed dog," she finished. Kazu held his chin. "Really? What kind of _baka_ would place a three headed dog in a school. I bet this place is just begging to be closed down." They heard footsteps inside one of the abandoned classrooms. Curious, they peeked through a crack on the door. Their faces were painted beyond shock (picture a shocked anime character).

Neji was hold Tenten's head, snogging her like no tomorrow. After five seconds, the kids fled the scene. Kazu was blushing scarlet. "That. Was. Interesting. Simply interesting," blushed a poor Hermione. Michael wasn't doing much better. " _Damn, Kakashi and his love for romance!_ "

At the end of the day, Kazu and his friends got a treat of watching Neji and Lee fight each other with Tenten as referee - even though Neji was still beating Lee - on the quidditch pitch. Michael seemed to be some kind of commenter.

"Such grace. The movement. It even feels like as if I can feel their magic, er chakra." Indeed, Hermione and Kazu felt the same way.

Kick from Lee.

Palm strike from Neji.

"Neji seems to be unleashing pure magical energy. How come I haven't seen anything like that from Lee?" Kazu answered him. "Lee can't use Ninjutsu, but can use his chakra to enhance his Taijutsu."

Leaf Whirlwind from Lee.

Eight Trigrams Palm Rotation from Neji.

The entire battle seemed to end by Neji unleashing an Eight Trigrams Sixty Four Palms at Lee, knocking him out. " _YEAH NEJI!_ " cheered the young Hyuuga. Hermione and Michael laughed as they watch Lee hallucinate thinking he won.


	10. What To Do Now?

Guys, help me decide here.

Looking back at this, this story feels like crap now. Kazu is feeling Gary Stu, Neji is starting to get OOC out of my overall liking, and simply my current story drafts are looking better than this. Honestly, I'm not confident this thing is gonna make it through. I officially decided to finish stories before publishing, just like a professional does. You don't see separate chapters on a single Harry Potter book on the shelves, do you? I will decide whether to sweep clean all my incomplete stories and start a new (keeping the complete since they are complete) or revise the ones that might have a chance. Hell, I'm surprised so many people actually faved and followed now. Tell me. Should I...

A) Set all my incomplete to adoption.

B) Delete them

C) Revise and continue

D) Delete and rewrite


End file.
